


Everything I Do, I Do It For You (Eng)

by Cb_w



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abortion, Abortion Kink, Abusive Relationships, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Abortion, Kuroneo, Kuroneon, Manipulative Relationship, Murder Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cb_w/pseuds/Cb_w
Summary: Neon is pregnant again, caused by her relationship with Chrollo.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Neon Nostrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Everything I Do, I Do It For You (Eng)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything I Do, I Do It For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179743) by [Cb_w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cb_w/pseuds/Cb_w). 



> This is mostly a direct translation from Google with a little bit of fixes. If distracting grammar errors are found, please don’t hesitate to correct me.

"Are you asking me to do it again?"

"Yes, Neon. You know what will happen if you insist giving birth to that child. "

Tears rolled down the cheeks of the long haired young girl. The drink in front of her is now untouched.

"This is the fourth time ... you asked me to kill our child."

"I'm sad too, honey." Chrollo said in a fake sad tone, “But you are still in school. My decision is... for your sake. "

"Don't cry here, please." The black haired man who sat across of Neon moved from his chair and wiped her tears gently.

"I can't, Chrollo. This is my child, this is our child. " She sobbed, "How can you always be so calm every time you tell me to... KILL YOUR CHILD!"

The people around them started glancing when Neon emphasized her last sentence.

"Alright, let's just go back to my place." Chrollo whispered, trying to get away from the crowd around them.

But Neon didn't answer. Seeing the tears streaming down the girl's cheeks, Chrollo couldn't help enjoying the sight even more.

What an interesting sight.

Chrollo had to admit, he initially dated the schoolgirl who is ten years younger than him out of ... lust.

According to Chrollo, Neon is very interesting. She's beautiful, she's cute, she's adorable, she tastes good and she satisfies him. The girl was also naive and a bit stupid because she would accept a drink from a stranger, then just believe in the lies that were given the next day.

"Honey, if you keep crying like this, how about we just end our relationship?" Chrollo said in a serious tone even though in his heart, he was just joking. Chrollo did not want to let go of the girl. He also firmly believed that the girl would not let go of their relationship, and he was right.

"End our relationship?" Neon reacted with sudden pale face , “No. I don't want to break up with you. "

Neon grabbed Chrollo's arm reflexively to beg. How could this man ask to end their relationship after she was pregnant and killed her child three times?

"I love you, Chrollo."

"I love you too, Neon." Chrollo responded with fake pitiful tone, "But you seem to be distressed going out with me, Neon."

“Your papa won't agree with our relationship. So you have to date me secretly.” Chrollo continued his act while holding back from laughter.

"Don't mind it. I don't care what papa says. "

"But you also disagree to abort our baby this time ..."

Chrollo stared at Neon's face blankly, "I only hurt you."

"I agree with you." The tears that had stopped before came back down Neon's cheeks, "I agree ... to abort our baby."

"Then, can you not cry here?"

* * *

"Let me go." Neon brushed off Chrollo's kiss on the nape of her neck.

"What is wrong with you? You are usually excited."

"Are you crazy? I'm pregnant now. It’s because we keep doing this. "

"So what? Will you be double pregnant if we do it again? "

Neon can't help to feel annoyed at Chrollo's unemphatic words.

"Don't touch me. I'm not in the mood. "

She walked away before Chrollo grabbed her hand and pushed her to the bed beside them.

"Who said you can turn me down? You are mine. " he strengthen his grip on her.

Chrollo touched Neon's neck slowly as if he is about to choke her, refusing to let her go.

"Or do you want us to break up?"

Neon shook her head slowly with teary eyes filled with fear.

"Good ..." Chrollo said before he got the wet and lustful kiss he wanted.

His hand started to feel Neon's stomach and he kept going lower. Before it slowly returned to her pelvis where the womb is located.

"Our baby ... what a pity, huh?" he said amid their kiss. This time with a tone of genuine disappointment.

Neon nodded with melting tears when she feels his fingers circling her lower abdomen. Again, Chrollo gently wiped her tears.

At first, he dated the girl out of lust. But the more they slept together, the more he liked her. More than he originally planned.

For a moment Chrollo imagined a different life. The child who called him 'papa' and the figure of the child and Neon welcomed him into the house. But for now, they can't live like that. And only sadistic pleasure exists at the top of his head.

"I'm happy you want to kill for me." He whispered, "Keep being like this honey."

Neon only moaned when she felt a familiar pain between her thighs. She felt the pain too often to know that soon it would turn into an addictive pleasure. And that she would soon join in the enjoyment, shouting Chrollo's name over and over.

“Don't you forget ... You are mine. Your body is mine. " he reminded, groaning softly to the pleasure of feeling her.

"Ah ... Yes .. I'm yours Chrollo ..." Neon sighed again, "Chrollo ..."


End file.
